Kiss of Venus
by Queen Rima
Summary: Hinamori Amu is finally 18, living alone in the tough economy of Japan after her family died in an accident. After being rejected from her dream university, she tries to end her life by jumping off the highest building of her high school. Instead of dying, Amu winds up in a different dimension where she must choose the right lover in order to bear his child with a special blessing.
1. The Initiation

Blaaaah, it's Yoo Ara a second time around.

I'm playing around with all my pre-written works that I've never posted/completed.

I looked over Luminosity again and felt kinda meh about it.

Sooo I picked out this one to post! I feel the most interested in this one anyway.

I previously wrote 5 chapters, but this is going to be about 30 or so! c:

Enjoy! I don't own SC.

* * *

**::Kiss of Venus::**

* * *

"Venus, the planet named after the Roman goddess of beauty. Ah, I wish there was a planet named after me. After all, it's as though I am the human version of Venus herself," Saaya chuckled to herself among her friends as a certain pinkette made her way into the classroom. Saaya didn't miss the unique pink hair from the corner of her eye. "And if it isn't little poor Amu."

"Chatting on about your delusions again, Saaya?" Amu replied sharply before taking her seat and setting her bag on the table roughly. "We'll see if Venus University wants a fake and foul Venus in their school."

The class's jaws dropped. Amu always knew what to say to make her enemy burn, which always happened to be Saaya. The redhead, furious at the insult, began targeting something she shouldn't have. "Ah, well, at least my parents are rich and happy, unlike yours! If anything is foul around here, it's you—you're the one who freeloads off the school through a scholarship anyways. I can't possibly understand why the principal chose you for such a prestigious school like Seiyo High. Just because you're valedictorian, doesn't mean you've got a chance getting into Venus, you scum."

"Saaya!" her friend Emi squeaked urgently with a pained expression. "That was too much!"

"Yeah, Saaya," the class agreed. "You didn't have to go that far, you know? Don't let your jealousy of Amu grow to that point."

"Tch!" the redhead stood up angrily. "Everyone is always on her side! Just because she's on a scholarship! Just because she's smart and acts all cool! She's a loner and a loser and I'll never be below her!" she screamed in tears before running out of the classroom, her usual gang following after her to comfort her after apologizing to Amu on her behalf.

"She's just cranky because her scores weren't as high as yours for the midterm," Emi said meekly. "And she's always been jealous of how cool and spicy you are, Amu. I'm sorry she's like that."

"No," Amu said nonchalantly while cracking her knuckles and fingers. "I know that's just her personality. It's not like I'm holding anything against her. I only play along with her little games so that she doesn't go insane for not being able to let out her feelings at me."

The Saaya gang immediately teared up. They had never liked one of Saaya's enemies before Amu came along. Someone this cool, nice, and smart—perfect—simply couldn't be hated. "Thank you so much, Amu!"

"It's not a problem," the pinkette replied before inserting her ear buds into place and drowning out the rest of the free period in the soft world of music. It was only a matter of days before the college entrance exam as well as the final exams. It didn't matter if she had to deal with Saaya a little longer.

Because if she was patient enough, time would fly by and soon, she would be free.

She would be happily studying at Venus University—the most prestigious university Japan had to offer.

* * *

After a long day of testing, Amu opened the door to her beaten-down apartment with a bronze, rustic key. Pushing the heavy door open with some strength, she walked inside and set her things down on the floor.

"I'm home, mama, papa, Ami," she said to a family portrait standing on top of a nearby drawer, kneeling in front of it. "I'm slowly getting by. Seiyo High is almost a part of my past now. I just took the test for Venus University and sent my request in. All I have to do now is wait. I really hope I get in... It's my dream school. It's funny how the results are going to come out on the same day as your death anniversaries. Forgive me for being late this year, okay?"

After that small praying session, Amu picked up her bag and put her things on the small square table in the other corner. Pulling out a small bento she purchased at a nearby convenience store, she began nibbling on it while filling out a résumé for a part-time job. After all, she couldn't live off of her parents' bank account forever. Now that her years of continuous studying were over, she could finally focus on a job instead of homework and projects for school.

"Let's see," she said to herself. "Fill out a life biography here. This sure is a lot of writing for one job at Seiyo's planetarium." Amu sighed. All her life, she had loved the subject of astronomy and astrology. It always piqued her, about the stories behind the stars, the endless possibilities of the universe...

"Alright." The 18-year-old girl picked up her pencil to get ready to write. "A life biography. I'm living alone after my entire family died in a car accident. We were a regular family, but after they died, I had to focus on my studies and had to become as frugal as possible. I'm living in a one-room, one-bathroom apartment with the cheapest rent I could find, with minimal furniture and such." Amu rethought that. "Nah, they don't need to know about my furniture," the girl clicked her tongue as she erased that part. "Okay. So, I entered Seiyo High in freshman year thanks to a full-ride scholarship after having been ranked number one from my previous middle school, and throughout the years I've always held a spot in the top three and even received the honor of being valedictorian for graduation. I'm not involved in any clubs or school activities, but I'd like to make up for that by working at the school's planetarium after my graduation. I've always been interested in astronomy and studied up a lot concerning this subject, so-" Amu stopped just as her pencil lead broke.

"Tch! Where's the sharpener now..." she groaned as she went around to search for the sharpener. After sharpening her pencil to perfection, she finished up her application requirements and ended the day by folding her clean laundry, taking out the trash, and pushing the table away in order to lay out her futon.

Taking a nice shower and putting on some pink pajamas, the pinkette kneeled down for a second time in front of her family.

"Please let me able to get into Venus University and be able to work at Seiyo's planetarium. Good night, my family."

With that, she swiftly snuggled deep into her bed and allowed sleep to claim her weary mind.

* * *

The magnificently glowing sun shone bright in the clear morning sky.

The day had finally come—the day when Venus University sent out their acceptance letters.

The entire school was absolutely excited by the news, and everyone was ecstatic to see whether or not they were accepted or not. Seiyo High had notified the students the Friday night before that Venus had sent their letters to the school to distribute to them the next day. The pent-up excitement was past the exploding stage as every senior student ran into school with their hopes held high.

For Amu, getting into that university was the only option. She was so sure that she would get in and be accepted though, what with all her studies and achievements. Plus, the only scholarships she had been receiving lately was only good for Venus University—one of the reasons why they were so easy to get. Venus had an acceptance rate of only 10%.

She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she didn't get into Venus. There wasn't any money left for her to even attend a local, run-of-the-mill college, and she wasn't willing to stoop to the level of borrowing from loan sharks. The pinkette had already seen the outcome of _that_ from a few of her former friends.

Entering the classroom, which was different considering it was a Saturday, everyone's eyes were glistening either from fear or confidence. Amu had a bit of both, little did the others know. As she took her seat, she noticed Saaya looking particularly happy today, her eyes always landing on the popular girl. "Oh, it's Amu. Good morning," the redhead smiled unusually.

"Hm," Amu acknowledged her greeting before deciding to return her attention to the front of the classroom. Of course, at this Saaya took great offense, but she let the matter slide anyways. She had better things to be looking forward to. Indeed, she did...

The teacher finally entered the room after a suspenseful two minutes when the tardy bell rang across the enormous campus. He walked in clumsily, nearly dropping a satchel filled to the brim to white, crisp envelopes. "Good morning, all!"

"Good morning, Nikaidou-sensei," the class replied chirpily, all except Amu and Saaya, with Amu staying quiet and Saaya yelling it obnoxiously loud.

"Today, we finally have the letters! I know you all will want to share the news with only yourself or with a few of your friends, so once I call your name, you may leave immediately and go home. The gates will be locking up two hours from now, so leave as soon as possible before the two hour limit, alright?"

The class nodded in unison. "Yes, sensei!"

"Okay, so I'll be calling the names now. Aoi Miku!" A petite girl stood from her desk, giggling with a friends for a few seconds before getting her letter and charging out the door to open it. "Asami Yumi. Azuka Rei. Eika Rika. Fujinaka Kyomi," the continued to call names as each person ran out the door with their envelope. "Hinamori Amu."

Amu held in a gulp and instead took slow, steady steps forward. She snatched the envelope and coolly exited the classroom, walking down the hallway and not noticing Saaya's gang following her from ten feet away. Soon enough, after an hour or so, Saaya managed to leave the classroom as one of the last ones and joined her troop. They had met on the rooftop stairs, where the pinkette had gone and stayed since she got her letter.

"Did she open it yet?" Saaya whispered ecstatically. "I want to see her reaction to her letter."

"Well..." Rika muttered.

"What?"

"She opened it..." Kyomi mumbled softly.

"Okay," Saaya sighed. "So you're telling me I missed it. Why won't she turn around? Don't tell me she's just been standing there for the past hour!"

"After she opened it," Mio, a friend of the troop, explained quickly in a bit frightened manner, "she kind of just froze in place. And since it took you kind of an hour, I guess that means she's been standing by the rails for about an hour without any movement. She didn't even move her arms to wipe her tears, if she had any."

"I'm sure she should. If someone was accepted, no way they'd just be chilling on the roof. Well, for a loser like Amu, maybe."

The five continued to stare through the little door's window as Amu simply stared out into the sky.

She had opened her letter slowly, carefully, savoring each moment in every tear she made in the paper. Her fingers had trembled as she took out the piece of paper and quietly unfolded it. There, in big bold letters, read a sentence she thought she would almost never see.

It made her want to cry.

* * *

**Dear Hinamori Amu,**

**Thank you for taking the time to apply to Venus University. Our admission committee has carefully reviewed your application to Venus University. After much consideration, we regret to inform you that we are unable to offer you a place in the class of 2014. We regret to recognize that this may come to be a disappointment to you, but we encourage you to continue to create your educational plans with as much enthusiasm and initiative that led you to consider us. **

**We appreciate the interest you have shown in Venus University, and we wish you the best in your pursuit of your educational goals.**

**Sincerely,**

**Amakawa Tsukasa**

**Head of the Admission Committee**

* * *

But how could she cry when all of her tears seem to have ran dry?

She had planned her entire life on getting into Venus University. It would have made her life perfect, and for once, maybe even bearable. Going there was her lifelong dream. Sure, she didn't have a family legacy for Venus like Saaya did, nor did she have the amount of money needed to attend Venus, but as long as she went there, everything would have turned out fine.

But she had gotten rejected.

Straight up rejected.

Now, she honestly had nothing. All of the scholarships for Venus University that she had worked so hard to achieve would now turn into unused dust. Her future, her life... Getting into Venus University would have also definitely have secured her a job at Seiyo's planetarium as well. But now, she doubted that she would even be able to get that.

How could she go home now? Rent was due in only a few days, and she was broke despite her conservative behavior and frugality.

"I'm so tired," she whispered. "Mama, papa, Ami...I'm so tired of this. I want to see you guys. It's lonely, being the only one alive."

Meanwhile, Saaya and the others could almost hear her mumbling to herself, though they could only hear letter parts of it. "What is she saying?" Saaya pouted. "Why isn't she in tears already? I mean, there's no way she got the acceptance letter to Venus."

"I don't know," Mio replied with a shrug, as did the others. "Wait, look Saaya! She's starting to put her feet on the rails. Wait a minute, is she going on the rails? I wonder why she's suddenly stretching."

But Kyomi blinked once and brought up a more serious claim. "No way she's going to jump just because she didn't get an acceptance letter, right...?"

"No way," Saaya laughed casually and calmly. "That's impossible."

Amu put her feet on the rails before pushing herself up so that she was now seated on the rail of the rooftop, her feet dangerously dangling from the ten-story high building.

"I'm so tired..."

Saaya and the gang's eyes widened as all ten of their hands reached for the doorknob and tried to push open the door.

"Stop, Hinamori Amu!" the five screamed.

But they were too late. The scream had startled Amu, and before she knew it, she had slid off the rail and was now falling...

"This isn't so bad... After all, I tried my best, didn't I?" she thought for the last time as she descended at a deadly rate and the darkness consumed her mind.

* * *

Eyes fluttered.

Lips licked.

Fingers moved.

Eyes opened.

And the world seemed different.

"Wh-what?" the pinkette slurred the word that came out of her mouth, not recognizing it at first since she had spoken Japanese before, and suddenly a new language was coming from her mouth. "What's happening?" The sound was different, the language... But somehow she understood it and spoke it clearly.

Sitting up straight now, Amu realized that she was half-submerged in a water reservoir of some sort. There were tall, blue walls on every side of her as she sat in a source of water laced with beautiful blossoms that she didn't know the name of.

Was this heaven? Or was this hell?

"Welcome," a voice emerged from the deep darkness, echoing in the small confinement Amu was in. "We welcome you, ancient goddess."

Not sure if the voice was talking to her or not, Amu quickly stood up and turned around to find this so-called goddess, but again all she could see was a wall. When the voice returned repeating the exact same thing, the girl realized that it was talking about her!

"Me? A goddess?"

Blinking a few times and even slightly pinching the fat of her arm, she couldn't tell if this was some sort of a nightmare when she recognized that her school uniform had been replaced by a long, flowing white dress lined with pearls that clung to her body for dear life. If she was the supposed goddess, at least she looked the part.

"Please, come forth, my goddess. Walk forth and into the realm where you belong for us to worship."

Alright, that sounded a bit weird and peculiar, but if she stayed, who knows what might happen. She jumped off the highest building of her former high school from depression and remembered the pain of hitting solid ground...or so she thought, but honestly, she couldn't remember what in the world happened when she fell from the roof. All the pinkette could remember was seeing the green grass splatter with red and black. Now that, she definitely knew, proved that she had to be dead right now.

The girl had nothing to lose.

Taking her steps forward with bare, moist feet, she walked along the small carpet on the floor, soaking it with her wet white dress dragging behind her. Her feet carried her on and on closer to the darkness.

"One more final step," the voice commanded.

Amu took the step and was suddenly switched from a room of darkness and water to a balcony where thousands of people she had never seen before stood below her, bowing at the sight of her stepping forward from the shadows. Her heart began beating abnormally fast when she found a thick wall behind her instead of the open way that she had just taken a mere second ago. A priestess of some sort stood in front of her, smiling and speaking with the same voice the pinkette heard guiding her before.

"Welcome to the dimension of Venus, my goddess," the priestess bowed at Amu's feet, and the people below the balcony did the same. "I am the head priestess Dia, the one who devoted her life into the fulfillment of the millenium's prophecy."

The pinkette was only speechless for one moment. "No, wait, I think you've got the wrong per-" But she was immediately cut off by the orange-haired priestess, who stood up turned to face the crowd, undoing a wide, platinum scroll with strange markings.

"The new age is near," Dia preached loudly to the mass. "The human goddess has blessed this kingdom with her appearance! With this, the prophecy shall be fulfilled and all for the dimension of Venus shall be prosperous and filled with success! May we celebrate in this joyous first day of the new millenium!"

The louder the cheering became, the worse the sudden migraine Amu was experiencing grew. "Wait, please, Dia or whatever... I think you've got the wrong p-person..."

Upon hearing the pink haired woman speak, the robed woman turned around and immediately bowed again. "We will provide transportation from this temple to the kingdom immediately. For now, dearest goddess, please stand here and bless us with a word or two."

As the entire world seemed to be staring at the odd pinkette, her head was already spinning along with her racing heart. "I'm just a human," Amu managed to mumble before going speechless completely. And the immense number of people rejoiced at that simple sentence.

Just where exactly in the afterlife had she gone?

"Goddess, please tell us what you wish to be recognized by?"

Maybe, just maybe...

"My name is Hinamori Amu."

Maybe this was hell.


	2. Royal Candidacy

It is spring break, everyone! c:

That means updates galore right? Wrong!

Because my history teacher is a jerk.

But since it's the weekend and I had spare time to upload this, enjoy the chapter! c:

* * *

**::Kiss of Venus::**

* * *

"This has to be some kind of sick joke," Amu said quietly to herself as she was quickly ushered into a odd, ovular transportation vehicle that, besides its shape, would have resembled that of a spaceship from a sci-fi movie. The fact that the machine was as pink as her hair also caused more confusion.

"A sick joke? That's a better reaction than the human from last millennia," the driver chuckled. "Ah, my apologies for being so informal, Amu-sama. I'm your teleporter, Hikaru. It's a pleasure to be in your presence. I'm in the middle of transporting you to the kingdom, which could take about twelve sun shifts. Ah, or as how the human goddesses call it, twelve minutes."

"N-Not at all," Amu managed to mumble. "C-Could you explain to me what this place...or dimension is?"

Hikaru smiled, maneuvering through the open space quickly and although it looked like a bumpy flight from the outside, Amu felt no turn or jump at all. It felt as though she wasn't even moving.

"Well, this is the dimension of Venus. There isn't much that I know because I'm a mere teleporter, but we're simply a regular dimension. We might be a bit more advanced and powerful compared to your Earth, but otherwise we are relatively the same. As you can see, we look alike aside from a few features, such as our pointy ears and stronger physique. Others have abilities as well, like the priestesses who can communicate through dimensions, but those are usually the higher-ranked ones. Oh, and especially the king. He has incredible power due to the blessing of the last human goddess."

"A king..." Amu wondered. "So your society is a monarchy."

"For a goddess from another dimension, you really do know your information," Hikaru chuckled before taking his hands off the steering wheel and pulling one of the levers near him. Before Amu could ask about the last human goddess, the petite boy turned around with a smile.

"I'm thankful to have had this conversation with you, my lady, but I'm afraid we've already reached our destination."

Surprised that twelve minutes had gone by so quickly, the pinkette's eyes quickly laid sight upon the vast, white and golden castle with several exotic plants and gems covering the entire land. It had gone from a barren, regular area into somewhere so beautiful in almost no time at all.

"A lovely sight, is it not? I've never even touched this sacred ground before..." the man whispered before clicking a button that made Amu's door suddenly open. Within seconds, a carpet-covered staircase emerged from the floor of the teleporting vehicle along with golden, intricate rails. "You may get off here. Have a lovely time at the kingdom, dear goddess..."

The moment Amu's feet touched the bottom of soft soil of the kingdom, she turned around to thank the petite man, only to find that Hikaru's vehicle had immediately disappeared.

"Hm."

And when she turned around again, instead of returning her gaze on the beauty of the castle grounds, she was greeted by an immense number of servants lined on each side of a silky, golden carpet that led from the front of her feet all the way to the castle doors. Each person bowed at an exact 45 degree angle, and a tall, handsome man stood in front of her with his smile practically blinding her.

Did that really all just happen within a turn of a head?

"Welcome, my goddess," the person in front of her bowed, and upon his bowing she found a small, crystal crown nestled in his hair.

'It couldn't be...' the pinkette gulped as the man resumed his straight posture and white smile.

"I am the king of Venus, Tsukasa. It is an honor to receive your presence, Amu-sama," he said as he held out his bent arm towards the blushing lady. "May I have the privilege of guiding you along this path to my humble abode?"

Humble abode, my ass. This was thrice the size of Venus University, and Venus was already mind-bogglingly huge. "O-Of course," Amu stuttered stupidly as she attached herself to his arm in a hurry, sweating bullets as she held arms with the handsome king. For goodness' sake, she was linking arms with the almighty king! The girl didn't know if that was a good thing or not. It was probably a bit of both.

She was led through the silky carpet, admiring the beautiful environment along the pathway. The king was smiling and silent as her gazes wandered all over the area, taking in every petal of every blossom, every strand of silk in the carpet, and every minor detail in every architectural structure.

"Everything is so beautiful," she found herself muttering softly, to which the man beside her heard with happiness.

"We thank you, my goddess, for your sweet words of compliment."

Arriving at the castle after what must have been a mile or so, Amu was awestruck by how tall and expansive the structure of the castle was. Lined with gold and covered in a mesmerizing marble, it put anything as valuable on Earth to shame.

Finally releasing his arm from hers (she thought he'd hold onto it forever the way he was so happy about it), Amu continued to follow the royally robed king through several hallways and staircases, all of which were uniquely decorated and built, until she finally reached the throne room.

And what a sight to behold it was.

The entire room was a nightly blue, with the windows crescent-shaped like a moon, and large portraits of fantasy-like beautiful women, probably the past human goddesses, hung on the wall in bejeweled frames. The dome-like ceiling sparkled with real diamonds planted into the black obsidian, resembling that of a night sky. The entire room was the visual of a wondrous, unreal galaxy.

And she and the King seemed to be the last to arrive, as a large group of most likely politically important people were gathered in each corner at the end of the room by the doors, opposite to where the large throne was. Standing on the side were five handsome men, of which Amu saw as rather outstanding compared to the rest. One with dark blue hair gave her a passionate look, catching her by surprise by making her blush and quickly look away, resuming her attention to the king.

Expecting the highest ranking person to take his rightful spot on it, Amu stood still and simply smiled back when Tsukasa looked at her with a blissful expression. Instead she found herself being ushered onto the glamorous seat herself, her bottom feeling uncomfortable in the middle of the gigantic and extremely beautiful seat of honor.

Her tongue couldn't seem to stop stuttering her words. "Wh-what? Wait a s-second, I can't possibly-"

"This is the designated goddess' throne room, your highness," Tsukasa smiled with a bow, and the rest of the large crowd gathered there followed his gesture of humbleness. "The seat is yours to take, and from where you will take part of this prestigious welcoming into the Kingdom of Venus."

Not knowing what to say, nor wanting to mess up anything, Amu forced herself to sit and stay quiet as Tsukasa turned around to greet his guests.

"Welcome Hinamori Amu, the 100th human goddess that has blessed this lowly world with her presence. I am Tsukasa, the 99th ruler of Venus and receiver of the 100th goddess." A loud and approving applause commenced. "To the side are my five sons, candidates to become the next destined king of Venus. Together, the 100th generation of the Venus dimension will go on to become broader, better, and more prosperous for more generations to come!" Again, the audience cheered.

Tsukasa began introducing the other important royal authorities, which ended up taking about what Amu estimated to be half an hour or so, before she noticed the room go silent suddenly. Her curious golden eyes had wandered on the walls up until this point, so it was only now that she saw an old, worn scroll unrolling in Tsukasa's hand. The king rotated his body towards the pinkette, a serious look replacing his sugary expression.

"My goddess, if I could please request that you stand up and kneel before me, with your hands clasped before your heart, as I read this prophecy."

Oh, how badly she wanted to refuse and explain how this all was such a horrid mistake, that they must have mistaken her for someone else, that she was just a suicidal girl who couldn't even get into the university of her dreams, some girl who still lived when her whole family was already gone, a human girl who had already given up on life...

But how could she when all these people seemed to be expecting something out of her? Something she didn't know if she even had... And even though she didn't know them at all, something in her heart told her to not let these people down...just yet.

Obligingly, but reluctantly, she stepped down from the throne, down the few steps below the grand seat, and towards where Tsukasa and the priestess from before, Dia, stood. Slowly but surely, Amu lowered her body down onto her knees, clasped her hands before her heart, and looked down at the ground with her eyes clamped shut from anxiety. The royal audience knelt along with her as Tsukasa spoke.

"Oh, hundredth goddess before us now, we are blessed with her presence the 100th generation of the Venus dimension. The hundredth prophecy, brought by the ever-so-gratuitous priestess Dia, shall follow its fulfillment to its successful end." Holding a long and sacred staff, Dia placed the end of it on top of Amu's clasped hands, gesturing for the pinkette to hold it. Amu took the golden staff between her fingers as Tsukasa handed the scroll to Dia to continue, stepping back once the document left his hands to join the rest of the kneeling audience.

"I am Amulet Dia, the head priestess of the Earth Temple. As head priestess, I am honored, the 99th king, to bestow the prophecy on the next generation. I shall now begin... The prophecy says that the first son of the human goddess, which must be born through true love and no other cause...must be kissed on the forehead by both parents before exactly one minute passes after its first breath... The kiss will then soon turn into a birthmark jewel and the son will then become blessed as the next emperor."

Amu almost breathed a sigh of relief that it was over due to the long silence that followed, but just as Amu was about to get up, Dia's voice sounded through the room once more.

"However... Should no jewel appear, then the love was not true and the human goddess must be purified through a one-year ceremony of abstinence in the sacred confined area, the child sacrificed to the previous goddess' statue. Once the prophecy repeats again and the next child is born, Amu may have the chance to return after the giving the child born through love the kiss of Venus. This prophecy may be repeated until the fated number has been reached, and if not fulfilled..."

An eerie silence filled the room.

"Then Venus will perish."

And the silence continued.

Dia bowed before the goddess before turning around and bowing to the royal witnesses, who bowed back and made way for the priestess to then exit. Amu stood up shakily, not quite sure what was going on anymore. Everything kind of went in one ear and unfortunately exited out the other ear. After Amu took the throne once again, the rest also stood up.

"Now," Tsukasa looked at Amu and gestured towards the five men standing on the side the entire time. "I'd like to introduce my five sons, the next five candidates to become the 100th king of Venus!"

Each of the five stepped forward, lining up from shortest to tallest, in front of Amu's throne. Tsukasa looked very proud, practically beaming his smile on them. The first three were of the same height, but all looked certainly unique from each other.

The first had green hair, an intelligent and sharp aura surrounding him as he stepped forward to bow down on one knee. The scene felt like a samurai knight swearing to protect his princess for a second... The pinkette must have watched too much anime back when she was on Earth.

"I am Kairi, also known royally as Janus. I am honored to be a candidate of your love, my highness..." he said before returning to the side of the wall where the five were originally standing.

The second had hair the color of violets, and although he moved gracefully, his voice was strong, as was his grip when he moved forward to take her hand and peck it lightly, the pinkette blushing strongly as a reaction.

"My name is Nagihiko, and my royal name is Mercury. I am grateful to be able to be a candidate of your sacred and blessed love, dearest goddess," he smiled before joining Kairi on the side.

The third was blonde, eyes as red as rubies that took hold of her stare ruthlessly, but his warm smile and expression melted the coldness of his eyes immediately. In fact, his expression reminded the girl the most of the king out of the five. He also took the pinkette's hand, though different from Nagihiko's, and kissed it lightly. Amu swore she felt butterflies eating at her stomach.

"And I am called Tadase, royally named Jupiter. I wish you luck and love in the journey to fulfill the prophecy, human goddess..."

The fourth, who had a caramel-brown color to his hair, as well as a childish smile but muscular build, walked up to take Amu's foot and kissed the top of it lightly. That caused the pinkette to practically implode out of embarrassment.

"I'm Kukai, royal name known as Saturn. It's a pleasure to be in your presence, goddess." He gave her a playful wink before stepping down, bowing to her, and then returning to the side from where the five had come from.

The last had hair the color of midnight, similar to the walls of the room, only it was darker and more silky. The aura around this man was mysterious, alluring... His gaze pulled and lulled her in, like a spell. He stood up, leaning into her face. Lowering her face slightly to hide her growing blush, she hoped that he would kiss her cheek quicker like the other one.

But to her utmost surprise, the man pulled her chin up and dove straight into her lips for a strong, forceful kiss.

Words began to spread throughout the witnesses and other people, but one shush from Tsukasa silenced them all. Amu was rendered speechless and motionless as the midnight prince stepped down and gave a bow to Amu.

"I am the last prince, Ikuto, royally remembered as Neptune. I do hope that you'll remember me the most in your days here in the Kingdom of Venus, sweet human."


End file.
